A Dragon Slayer's Tail
by Calistocatt
Summary: Short one shots on the past of the three Dragon Slayers.
1. Chapter 1 Natsu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way**

**Author's Note: There's nothing about the three Dragon Slayer's past (yet). All we know is that they were raised by dragons; Igneel, Grandine and Metalicana. There were flashbacks but very little bits were shown so I wondered, how did everything happen.**

**Natsu's story**

Lost and exhausted, a five year old Natsu wandered around a forest unknowing of anything. He had just lost his parents and was now an orphan. He was an ordinary kid, no magic or anything, from a small town.

With hardly any energy left, Natsu fell to the ground, asleep.

He woke up the next day, aware of a strange thing above him.

He looked up and freaked out. A large dragon was sitting next to him, curious of what Natsu was.

Shaking in fear, he stood up and yelled "GO AWAY!" but the dragon didn't leave. Natsu stayed there, stuck to the spot, getting ready for what was coming...but nothing happened.

"LEAVE! DO SOMETHING!"

The dragon just stared harder and Natsu was starting to wonder whether it was just teasing him.

"I MEAN IT!"

* * *

><p>Igneel admired the child that stood before him's personality. It was "firey" like the fire dragon he was. Right now, the child was starting to cry. He guessed that he felt scared.<p>

"Stop crying."

* * *

><p>Natsu instantly stopped sniffling and looked up to the huge dragon looming over him.<p>

"Did you speak?"

"Yes, I am Igneel, the fire dragon."

"Fire dragon?"

"Yes, what are you doing here all alone?"

"My parents died..." Natsu mumbled, looking away.

Igneel was speechless. What was he to do? Take him in?

"Really?"

Oh no! Did I just say that last line out? Igneel thought, cringing, great, now I can't go back on what I just said.

"Yes. Welcome to your new family. A family of dragons..."

**3 months later**

Natsu lay on the grass, exhausted from balancing training as well as studying. He was now learning "Dragon Slayer" magic from Igneel and wow, it was tough, and all he could do at this stage was sprout fire from his hands and nothing else (not even eat it yet)

Igneel was taking things at snail's pace and Natsu was getting really bored.

"C'mon Igneel, teach me some really awesome magic," Natsu begged "all I can do is make a tiny, little flame."

"In due time," Igneel answered, he didn't like being bothered during his resting time.

Natsu pouted.

"Hrumph"

Natsu wandered off further and further away from the protection of his "home" into a small patch of forest that no one had explored (or had bothered exploring).

I'm tired and hungry, Igneel can get so annoying, Natsu thought, sitting on an oddly shaped log.

He kicked the end of the log hard and the "inanimate" object started to move.

"What the-"

Natsu looked to the front of the "log" and realised it was staring back at him, hungrily. It was a crocodile! **(A.N Was that too obvious?)**

He was thrown of it and its tail hit him hard. The force threw the five year old back like a rag doll. Natsu hit a large tree, causing a large bump to rise up on his head.

"OK, now I'm mad!" Natsu yelled, recklessly charging at the 13 foot long crocodile.

The crocodile lashed at him, baring its sharp teeth but Natsu wasn't fazed.

"Just try!" Natsu laughed, jumping up and down as if doing that was some kind of joke.

The crocodile, now annoyed, came up to him, jaws narrowly missing his head. It was faster and stronger than he originally hoped.

Natsu turned to run back where the croc wouldn't dare go, but he tripped over a tree root and fell into cold, murky water.

Natsu couldn't swim and had started to panic, kicking around in the water. The crocodile came up to him, slowly swimming up to its "prey"

Closing his eyes, he braced for its attack but it didn't come. The next thing he knew was the feeling of wind around him.

Was he dead?

He opened his eyes and gasped. He was high above the snapping crocodile's jaws, in the sky, being carried by a vey, very angry Igneel.

"I can explaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiinnnnnnn," Natsu shouted as he was dropped from Igneel's grasp onto the ground.

He landed on hard ground, causing the lump from before to grow even larger.

"What was that for?" Natsu cried, picking himself up.

"Since you can't restrain yourself from fighting random things that have way more power than you, you got your wish, I will teach you stronger magic," Igneel grumbled.

"YEAH! What do I do first?"

"Try destroy that"

"WHAT?" Natsu looked up to an extremely large rock, much taller that him.

"How am I supposed to bust up something that huge?" Natsu protested.

"You musn't let your feelings get the better of you, you musn't lose faith in your own power!"

Natsu smiled, leave it to Igneel to make him feel better.

"I don't get it at all, but I'll do it!"

Natsu jumped up, getting ready.

"Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)"

He hit the rock, breaking it in half.

"I did it!" Natsu cheered and fell over, asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

><p><em>Sniff! Sniff!<em>

Smelling smoke, Natsu's eyes flew open, staring right at a lit branch.

"Ack! Get it away! Get it away!" He cried, making shooing motions with his hands.

"You're scared of fire and you still call yourself a fire dragon slayer," Igneel would have facepalmed if he could.

"It's not my fault," Natsu whined, backing away.

"Well, get used to it because you're going to have to learn to eat it."

Natsu's eyes sprang out of his head.

"EAT IT?"

"It's simple," Igneel said in a laid back voice, as if he had just told Natsu to climb a tree to get him a coconut.

"I ain't gonna eat it," Natsu said stubbornly, turning his nose up into the air.

"Too bad, if you want to have power..." Igneel said, turning away.

Natsu sighed and looked at the flame.

I'm a fire dragon, I'm a fire dragon, Natsu thought, inching his way to the branch.

I AM A FIRE DRAGON! Natsu shrieked before licking the fire cautiously with his tongue.

Igneel sighed. He yelled that loudly just for one tiny lick.

Natsu's face turned red.

"THAT DID NOT HURT! OW! OW! IT WAS NOTHING! I'M PERFECTLY FINE! OWWWW!" Natsu announced, running up and down the field, holding his tongue.

Igneel sighed. He was going to have to take this very slowly...

"Try eating it again," Igneel said.

Natsu stopped screaming and gave Igneel a "No Way" look.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, dragons are very serious creatures"

"Well, I'm not doing it again"

"But you said it didn't hurt"

"It-"

Natsu frowned. He got tricked. He just put on a show saying that it didn't hurt and now...

"Eat the fire whole, don't lick it," Igneel advised.

Natsu took a deep breath and ate everything, including the branch...

"That was surprisingly nice!" Natsu commented.

* * *

><p>Five years later, Natsu was almost the dragon slayer he is now.<p>

Now 10, he knew how to fight, use magic well and eat fire properly.

"I'm ready for anything!" Natsu yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

Igneel lay on his back, staring up into the sky, silently.

"It's almost time," Igneel mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Igneel said, previously unaware of Natsu standing right next to him.

"Lets start your training for today"

* * *

><p>"Igneel?"<p>

Natsu rubbed his sleepy eyes.

It was a windy, but beautiful day, but Natsu didn't care.

"Igneel? Where are you?"

The field where Igneel always rested at was empty.

"Igneel!" Natsu called again and again.

After hours of searching, Natsu was ready to give up.

"IGNEEL!" His voice echoed through the forest, scaring away birds.

He sat on Igneel's favourite rock and sighed.

All of a sudden, a scarf blew into his face.

"What?"

The white scarf was covered with scales **(A.N Yeah, the one from the anime/manga)**,dragon scales. There was a note stuck to it in Igneel's handwriting.

"Natsu, I believe in you, wear this scarf to protect you from whatever evil, Igneel" Natsu read.

He got up with a serious look on his face, scarf wrapped around his neck

"I'll find you, no matter how long, I'm not going to give up..."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? Is it confusing in any way? PLEASE REVIEW! Btw, do you think there are really and crocodiles in where they're from? And the "destroy the rock part" is from episode 67, Oracion Seis arc, did anyone notice?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Gajeel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way**

**Author's Note: There's nothing about the three Dragon Slayer's past (yet). All we know is that they were raised by dragons; Igneel, Grandine and Metalicana. There were flashbacks but very little bits were shown so I wondered, how did everything happen.**

**Gajeel's story**

A once innocent boy, abandoned by his parents in a dark forest, shook from the freezing nights he had to spend alone. He had spent an entire week, sheltering in a small cave near a mountain. He felt like he couldn't trust anyone anymore, getting grumpier and hungrier each day.

The boy's name was Gajeel Redfox. He had lived his life, scorned by people in school and even in his own family. Obviously they did not say it to his face but he had heard the rumours but chose not to believe them. Finally his parents, who were high class people that could not stand being teased or ignored, found a way to trick the eight year old and abandon him with no good memories. He could no longer ignore the rumours and lies. He wanted to take revenge but he didn't. He couldn't.

"Damn it. Damn it all!" Gajeel muttered, looking out at the pouring rain, outside of the cave.

"Hey"

A dragon's eye peeked through the cave's entrance, scaring Gajeel out of his wits for a few seconds.

"What do you want?" Gajeel asked, quickly regaining composure.

"Can you tone it down? I'm trying to sleep here," the large dragon complained.

"Why should I? How can a measly human like me disturb such a big thing like you?"

The dragon drew back, thinking of what to say.

"So? Leave me alone," Gajeel sulked, turning away.

"Annoying humans," Metalicana grumbled, turning away.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Metalicana stopped from the sudden outburst from Gajeel.

Gajeel's head was down, looking to the ground, panting.

"I'm not one of them"

Metalicana could see that he was exhausted and that he hardly knew how to fend from himself. He smiled slightly. Maybe they weren't all annoying.

"Fine, stay there, it's my territory but I guess you can have one spot.

Gajeel looked up into the dragon's eyes and saw something in it.

"WAIT, ONE SPOT?"

"Live with it, its better than nothing" Metalicana said, flying off.

Maybe I can learn to like this guy, Metalicana and Gajeel thought.

* * *

><p><strong>A year later...<strong>

"Don't be useless! Get up, lazy!" Metalicana yelled, nudging Gajeel with his nose.

"Shut up," Gajeel groaned, face flat on the ground.

"Do you want to learn magic or not"

Gajeel looked up, face full of grit.

"Let me take a break, I'm out of power"

"Eat iron then"

"Heck no! I'm not going to let you poison me!"

"Don't you trust me?"

"NO!"

The two "hard iron" personalities clashed as the two commenced a staring contest.

* * *

><p>Gajeel punched a tree. It fell over easily with one hit.<p>

While every other nine year old is in school, having problems there, Gajeel was skilled in fighting, being able to subdue a grown up, 11 years older than him and twice his size.

"Huh, that was pretty good," Metalicana commented. "Here's your reward"

He threw a bunch of nails on the floor and Gajeel eyed it warily.

"Some reward," he muttered, walking away.

"It's better than you think"

"Yeah, yeah," Gajeel muttered, disappearing into the forest "I'm going to find something that is actually edible to eat"

"FINE! Be like that!" Metalicana yelled at him and flew away.

"Stubborn child," he muttered.

* * *

><p>Gajeel trudged through the forest.<p>

"Dumb dragon, what does he know"

A sudden gun shot woke him from his daze and he snapped into attention.

"Who's there?"

A group of people emerged from the bushes.

"Huh, who knew that the person who'd stop us from getting that dragon would be a child," one man sniffed.

Dragon? Metalicana! Gajeel thought.

"Move it kid," another said.

That scaly reptile better appreciate what I'm about to do, he thought.

"Never..."

* * *

><p>One thing this group wasn't ready for was needing to fight against an extremely powerful nine year old.<p>

"Tetsuryū no Uroko(Iron Dragon's Scales)!"

"I can't dent him!" One guy cried.

The person threw an iron bar at him but Gajeel caught it easily.

"Are you guys even magicians?" Gajeel laughed.

He looked at the iron bar in his hands.

Never know till you try, he thought and bit into the iron.

The first taste was horrible, cold and hard but the second one was much better.

"Ghee hee hee"

The group stared dumbstruck at the scaly, iron eating nine year old.

"MONSTER!" They shrieked and ran off.

"Weak," Gajeel muttered, rolling his eyes.

Metalicana who was watching everything smiled slightly.

That's the stuff you get from MY disciple, he thought.

* * *

><p>"Maybe this iron stuff ain't so bad after all," Gajeel admitted, chewing on a bunch of nails.<p>

"Told ya"

"Humph, I bet you'd try to poison me any time," Gajeel said.

For the first time in life, Gajeel felt content. He didn't feel the hatred on his family or "friends" anymore. He chose to ignore the feeling and just let it go. They've probably forgotten all about him already, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>4 years later<strong>

The now thirteen year old Gajeel rose up in his cave on a cold, wet morning.

"What a nice day," he thought, looking out of the cave's door.

He got ready for another day of training.

"Metalicana? Oi! Where are you?" Gajeel called.

Don't tell me he's still sleeping, Gajeel thought.

He looked up the tall, dangerous, rocky mountain.

"I really don't want to climb that but I don't really have much of a choice," Gajeel muttered.

He filled his pockets with nails and started his way up.

Once he got to the top, he was surprised at the fact nobody was there.

Don't tell me that guy got captured by those idiots, Gajeel thought remembering the fight he gave a few years ago. But he knew it was impossible. Those guys were weak.

"He left without saying goodbye..." Gajeel mumbled, looking to the floor.

For some reason, a single tear flew down his cheek.

Gajeel mentally and physically slapped himself.

"Don't cry you idiot, it makes you weak," Gajeel told himself.

He looked up into the sky and yelled, "so what? I don't care! Leave you dumb dragon!"

But obviously no one answered.

Leaving the thirteen year old to fend for himself...

**Kind of strange, eh? Gajeel as a kid...Review about what you think of this chapter. I'll write my next chapter about Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy faster if you review more!**


	3. Chapter 3 Wendy

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way**

**Author's Note: There's nothing about the three Dragon Slayer's past (yet). All we know is that they were raised by dragons; Igneel, Grandine and Metalicana. There were flashbacks but very little bits were shown so I wondered, how did everything happen.**

**Wendy's story**

"Help!"

Grandine turned her head to see where the cries were coming from. The calls had been going on for around 5 minutes and she was getting sick of them.

The screams turned into loud sobs and Grandine could no longer ignore them.

"Who's there?"

"Me," a tiny voice answered.

Grandine looked down to see a small, blue-haired girl spread out, face down on one of her toes.

"What are you doing down there?" Grandine asked, gently shaking the girl off her toe.

She fell back, onto the ground.

Grandine noticed that her toe was stained with a red liquid. She took a closer look at it and turned to look at the human girl who had been lying on it earlier. The girl's face was covered with blood and Grandine drew back in horror.

"What happened?" Grandine asked, immediately using her Healing Magic on the girl.

After a while, the wounds turned into small cuts on her face and Grandine sighed in relief.

"What's your name?"

The girl didn't answer and Grandine assumed she was afraid to talk to a dragon ten times or more her size.

"What is your name?" Grandine repeated.

"W-W-W..."

"So?"

Grandine was an impatient dragon, always wanting to get thing over with and right now, she was getting really annoyed with this girl.

"W-We-We"

The girl was practically shaking now and all of a sudden, without warning, she burst into tears.

Grandine was a bit taken aback by this and she sat there, unknowing of what to say next.

**Wendy POV**

I'm scared. I'm all alone now. Mum and dad, sister...they're gone. I don't know what happened. We were in a car, on the way to a lake and then crash! Everything was gone...

Now, I'm here looking at this scary thing. Mum told me not to talk to strangers but she's not here. What should I do?

**Normal POV**

"Uh...Uh...Stop crying? Please stop! If any of the other dragons see you like this, they'll tease me for the rest of my life!" Grandine said, checking to see whether anyone was near.

The girl sobbed even harder.

Grandine, not knowing what to do next, swept the girl close to her body with her tail.

Surprised, the girl stopped crying and lay on Grandine's warm body.

"I'm Grandine, who are you?" she asked in a gentler tone, she wouldn't know what to do next if she started crying again.

"Wendy"

Grandine liked the name. It sounded similar to "Windy" and she was the Sky Dragon after all.

"Well, Wendy, why are you here?"

Wendy sat there quietly, looking away.

"I don't know," Wendy said.

"You don't know?"

"There was a loud crash and I was under a chair," Wendy mumbled. "There were bright lights and people shouting. I couldn't see my family so I ran away to find them and now I'm lost here."

This sounded a lot like a car crash to Grandine and she assumed her parents were dead but she couldn't tell her that.

"How old are you?"

"Four"

Yup! She definitely couldn't tell a four year old her parents died. It would be just too scarring. She could figure it out on her own when she's older, Grandine thought.

"I think I'll go now, I need to find them," Wendy said, getting up.

"NO!"

Wendy was taken aback by Grandine's roar and started to cry again.

"Wait, wait, wait! Not again!" Grandine gasped.

She couldn't believe she made a kid cry twice in one hour but she couldn't let her go and fend for herself at this age.

"You can stay with me, I'll be your family, I'll teach you magic," Grandine promised.

Wendy looked up at the determined dragon, tears turning into a bright smile.

* * *

><p>"I'm tired," Wendy groaned.<p>

It had been three months since the previous incident and Wendy officially became Grandine's first disciple.

"One more try," Grandine said.

Sighing, Wendy got up to face the enormous rock pile again.

"Tenryū no Hōkō(Sky Dragon's Roar)!"

The pile fell apart easily and Wendy fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Eat some air, you will feel a lot better," Grandine advised.

Wendy looked around her.

The air seemed fresh enough and there was no harm trying, how different could it be from breathing anyway.

Wendy took opened her mouth, filled it with air so she looked like a pufferfish and swallowed it.

"Wait! Eat a little first!"

It was too late.

"I don't feel too well," Wendy groaned.

Grandine sighed.

At least my element isn't something like Earth, she could make herself even sicker if she ate that much earth at once, Grandine thought, shaking her head at the dizzy Wendy.

After a while, Wendy was back on her feet and ready to try eating air again.

"Yay! I defeated the rocks!" Wendy cheered.

Grandine laughed at Wendy's choice of words and very late reaction.

"I'm going back," Wendy told her, heading back to her "home" which was pretty much just a small tent covered with branches and leaves.

Walking back, Wendy heard a shout. It was a cry of pain.

Wendy being Wendy, she rushed to where the shout was coming from. Even as a four year old she could not ignore somebody.

"Ow! Help!"

Wendy arrived at the scene. She saw a large snake slithering away from a boy, gripping his arm tightly.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing, go away, little kid," the boy answered.

Wendy pointed at the arm he was gripping so tightly.

"I got bitten by a snake, if you want to help, get somebody," the boy said to her, turning away.

"I can help!" She protested, coming closer to him.

"Ho-"

The boy's words were cut short at the sight of Wendy's hands glowing.

"Wow, you're so young and you know magic?" The boy gasped.

"Yes, healing magic"

Wendy bent down next to him, using her magic to suck all the poison out of his body. It didn't take very long and the boy felt instantly relieved.

"Thank you," he said and ran off, leaving Wendy feeling a sense of pride.

* * *

><p><strong>One year later<strong>

"I'm not going!" Grandine exclaimed "I can't leave Wendy here alone!"

Grandine was being pestered by the Dragon Council **(A.N Is that real? I made it up)**

"I'm sorry but you have no choice"

"NO!"

It was the time where all the dragons had to leave; The seventh of July X777.

"She's only five! Can't I leave in two years?"

"NO! You'll be able to see her in a while."

"How long's a while?"

The Dragon Council chose not to answer that.

Instead they dragged her using force back to the realm of the dragons leaving Wendy alone.

* * *

><p>Wendy wandered down the forest road.<p>

"Grandine... Where are you, Grandine?" she sobbed

She looked up to the sky, hoping to see her flying around or something but no such luck.

All of a sudden, the sky seemed to get darker and a young, blue haired boy walked up to her.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"She's gone"

"What?"

Wendy ran and hugged him for no reason.

"She disappeared!" She cried.

The boy stared at her, surprised.

"I'm Jellal. I'm in the middle of traveling and lost too. Do you want to come along?"

Wendy looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" He held out an outstretched arm. "Lets go"

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the Dragon Slayer stories! I know Wendy sounds too mature for a four year old in the beginning but if she explained everything in a "four year old" way, it would be hard to understand (no offense to the four year olds out there) and also the end part was from Fairy Tail episode 59, when Wendy explains how she met Jellal (hope you didn't read this before you finished watching) Was my story good or super boring? Review! Arigato Gozaimas!<strong>


End file.
